


Egotober 2017

by Egopocalypse



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Egotober, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Horror, Multi, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egopocalypse/pseuds/Egopocalypse
Summary: This is my collection of stories for Egotober 2017, and I will be posting these on Tumblr as well. Some of these will be connected, but I'm sure that most of these will be separate. They will most likely feature just Jack's egos since I'm not an expert on Mark's, but it's still going to be a ton of fun!! I'm excited for this.





	1. Day 1: Pumpkin Carving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is my first Egotober drabble, and I have to say that I literally decided to post this 5 minutes ago. I wanted to challenge myself to write everyday to gear up for NaNoWriMo next month, plus I think it'll be fun!! I may not be doing all the prompts based on time constraints and ideas, but I want to do as much as I can. So without further ado, here's my first story!! I hope you all enjoy!!
> 
> ~Butterlover328

 

"Top of the mornin' to ya, laddies!! My name is Jacksepticeye and welcome to another pumpkin carving video!!" Jack exclaimed, starting off his video behind the table. He knew that this setup would get the community fired up in no time, but he hoped that the lack of Anti hints this whole month would be enough to prevent the rise of the demon once again.

"I know the last didn't really uh- turn out the best." He stated, rubbing the back of his neck. "But I wanted to do it again this year because it's kinda become a tradition on the channel, and I wanted to continue it!! So Happy Halloween!! I got a smaller pumpkin than last time because the last one was just too fucking big and I hated cleaning such a big pumpkin, so I wanted to get a smaller one so that it was easier to carve."

Jack's eyes landed on the knife beside him for a second before he ripped them away, blinking past images of the previous year's video. His face fell, and he took a moment to breathe in and out deeply. He could do this. He can fight the nightmares. He just has to get through this one video so that it can override the memories of last year's trauma, and then it will be over with.

"H-hey, let's just cut that section out of the video, okay Robin??" He tried to smile, but it came out more like a grimace. After a brief moment of silence, it dropped and he just shook his head.

"No, I'll just restart. Can't have a jump cut this early into the video, right?? I'm just going to grab some water first or something, and then I'll be ready to do this." Jack stood and walked out of his office, keenly aware that he was still recording, but he didn't want to mess anything up and have to redo this video because of an error. The sooner he got it over with, the better.

He ran his hands through his hair as he entered the bathroom and turned on the faucet, splashing cool water on his face. He glanced in the mirror and stumbled away from it in shock, nearly falling over as he swore he saw his eyes flash black. A small tremor starts to wrack his body, and he slides to the floor, breathing harshly as he tried to prevent another panic attack.

He wasn't so sure that this video was worth it anymore, but he had no other ideas for Halloween, so once he felt his heartbeat slow to a normal pace once again he gripped the edge of the sink and slowly rose off the floor. He turned away from the mirror, not wanting to see his reflection, and slunk back to his office, feeling worse than when he left.

As he reentered the view of the camera, he felt a wave of dizziness overtake him, and he clutched the corner of the table to stabilize himself as he hunched over. He considered making a dash back to the bathroom, but the dizziness ended just as swiftly as it arrived, leaving Jack panting. He was trying to recollect himself, but the harder he tried, the less progress he seemed to make.

That's when he heard it. That damned giggle.

He raised his head above the edge of the table, fear shining in his wide blue eyes. He couldn't do this. Not again.

Jack snapped his head towards the door (when had he closed it??) as a loud bang echoed through the room from that direction. The hairs on the back of his neck rose up, and he just knew that he was being watched. His breath hitched at the thought.

"I-I can't do this. It's too much." Jack clenched his fists as he shakily rose to his feet, vertigo threatening to overwhelm him. He took a small step forward, trembling as he moved closer to the camera. He had to shut it off, but his feet were moving too slow. His body suddenly felt a hundred pounds heavier and he fell to his knees. He started crawling, inching closer and closer to his target, his vision swimming as he trudged towards the camera.

Just as he was reaching up towards the camera, ready to shut off the power, a pale hand seized his wrist, nearly crushing it in the figure's firm grasp. Jack's eyes were blown wide with terror as he glanced up and spotted the demon himself leering down at him, the nuclear green eyes of his doppelganger gleaming with delight.

"Su͜rp͡ris͘e, ҉Jack͞a͏b҉o͝y. ̢Did͝ ҉y͜ou͜ m͜is͞s ̛me??̸.̧̛" The demon inquired, grinning wickedly at his prey.

"A-Anti." Jack's tremulous voice betrayed his fear, and he had no doubt that the demon noticed if the way his grin grew wider was any indication.

"A̡҉w̶w̶̴͢, ͟a̷̢҉r̨͘e̶͢ ̨y͡ou̢͜ s̴͜c̛҉̡a͘r͟e͘͟d̡҉?̡̕?" Anti asked, his high-pitched voice sickeningly sweet as he talked down to Jack. The Irishman was petrified, unable to respond as the demon's eyes turned a fathomless black, twisting his lips into a cruel smirk. "Y̕o̸u̕͢ sho̕u͢l̴d̨̢ ̨͢b͘͝e͠͏.̧̛"

The cold steel of Anti's knife against his throat shocked him back into action, and he gasped as the chill racked through his entire body. His eyes flashed to the camera, desperately pleading for help, though he dares not make a sound.

"We'̧͘r͞e̕͏ g͟ơ̛i͏͢͠n̵̡g͡ ̡to͟ ҉h̵̸̷ą̵̵v̶͜e ̶̛s͜o̢͘͞ ̡m͡u̕c͘h̨ ͢f͟u͏n ͜͡ţ̨og̕͠e̷̛͜t͢h͡e͡r̨,̵ ̧͘bu̕t ͡f͘͜i̶r̶s̛t̶̨ ̡͢I̛҉'͝m͠ ͜goi͏̶̶n͢ģ͝ ͟͡t̨̕o ̛͜n̸͢e̸eḑ ͝y̵o̵u ̷͜t̡͞o҉ ͞tak҉҉e̕ ̢a̛ l҉̕i̶҉̨tt҉͞l͜e n͞a̸p̛ ̕f̵͜ơ͠r̸̸ ͟m͘e̴̡.̶.̵̧"

"No!! Please, stop this!!" Jack cried out, a single tear rolling down his cheeks as he begged for mercy.

"S̡w̶͏ee̸͘t̡͠ ͠d̢̡ream̶̢s," Anti said, his final words echoing around the room. Jack felt pain rip across his neck as the demon sliced into it, and he choked on his own coppery-tasting blood as one final scream forced itself out.

The last thing Jack heard was that signature, maniacal giggle as the darkness enveloped him, and he suddenly knew no more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed that story. The funny thing is, I wrote that about three weeks ago, and it's just been sitting in my Google Drive since then because I was going to write a part two, but I haven't finished it yet. I'm happy with how this turned out though, so I'm glad I saved it for such a special occasion. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed, and I'll see you guys later. Bye!!
> 
> ~Butterlover328


	2. Day 2: Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti wants to test out a theory and uses Dr. Schneeplestein to help him carry it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back for day 2 of Egotober. (Well, it's technically still the second for me, though barely.) Anyways, I typed this up in about an hour, so it's not that good. I literally just wrote what popped into my head. I'm also extremely tired, so I hope it turns out to be coherent, but if it doesn't, then I'll try to get these out earlier in the day so that I'm awake enough to have them make sense.

Anti circled around the doctor, fiddling with his knife as he surveyed the scene. Dr. Schneeplestein was strapped down tight to a lab table, beads of sweat condensing on his brow as he fruitlessly tried to shield his eyes from the bright light shining down on him. His surgical mask was dangling off his ear, exposing his bruised mouth and nose from when the demon had knocked him out, and his shirt was torn to shreds so that the demon had better access to his canvas. It was a pretty sight, but Anti would make sure his art would make it even better.

 

“Say doc, how about we try a little e͟͢x̧̛p̨e҉͡ŗ͏i̷̡͝m҉ȩ͜͟nt, hmm??” The demon asked playfully, purposefully stepping on the man’s glasses. His mouth twitched as he heard the glass crunch underneath his shoe, a small smirk gracing his features. 

 

The doctor was silent. Whether that was because his mouth hurt too much to speak or from sheer stubbornness, Anti didn’t know. His eyes narrowed slightly in annoyance. He hated being ignored. He tried not to let it affect him, instead focusing on his task. 

 

After all, he would get all the attention he desired soon enough. All he needed was a little p̧̨a̕͜҉it̷̢̨ę̴n͘c͝ę̶̵͝.

 

“Let’s test to see who’s a better work of art. You, or Jack??” Anti mused, tapping the tip of his knife to his chin. He glanced at the doctor’s expression, glee surging through him as he watched the color drain from Schneeplestein’s face. He was well aware of what Jack’s mangled corpse looked like, and the doctor never wanted to see anyone in that state ever again. The fact that he was about to go under the same knife that inflicted those wounds on Jack was enough to make him queasy, adrenaline pumping through his body as his mind tried to process the danger he found himself in.

 

“Oh, but we can’t just test it immediately, can we?? We have to go through all those little steps first.”

 

Schneeplestein silently wondered what the hell the demon was going on about, but ignored it in favor of focusing on keeping his dinner down.

 

Suddenly, he felt the cold steel of the knife tracing the skin of his stomach, the pressure too light to puncture the skin.

 

“Don’t you know I hate being ignored??” Anti asked, his irritation rising.

 

Finally, a question he could answer. The doctor slowly nodded his head, biting back a groan as his head started to throb.

 

“Then w͠h͘y̴ d̕o̷ ̶y͜ou ke͠ep ̸d͘o̡i͢ng͟ ̧it͝??” Anti hissed, leaning in towards the doctor’s face.

 

Schneeplestein took the opportunity to defy the demon and spat a mouthful of blood right in his face. The demon glitched harshly, the blood splattering his face and neck as he shut his eyes reflexively.

 

“Fine, you wanna play?? T͢͜͢͢͝H҉̡Ȩ̕͡N̵͘͘͜ ̸̵̧̛L͝͏̸̷҉Ę̶T̶̴͡'̧͠S̢̛ ̸̶̢P̛͝L̡̧͘͘A̸̡͘Y̧͞!!” The demon’s eyes were black when he reopened them, showing the fathomless rage hidden under his shell. 

 

A severe pain abruptly erupted in his abdomen, and all Schneeplestein knew was pain. His screams saturated the room for the next few hours as Anti had his fun with him, drawing out the torture to sate his appetite.

 

“Say doc, didn’t you want to be an artist when you were younger?? How do you feel about that dream finally coming true??” The demon asked during a brief break as he cleaned off his knife. 

 

Schneeplestein could barely whimper, his vocal chords raw from screaming. His mind was hazy from the pain, and he could feel his body slowly growing colder as his lifeblood leaked from his body. He knows with absolute certainty that he will be dead within the hour. A part of him wants Anti to end it now, but he’s always been scared of death and the uncertainty of what happens after.

 

“You know, as fun as it was to carve into you, there’s almost no room left for me to make my art. I’ll have to find a new canvas soon. Who knows, maybe that magician will finally be good for something.”

 

Schneeplestein couldn’t muster up the strength to respond, leaving the demon disappointed. Anti quickly shook it off, preparing to carve the final details into his masterpiece.

 

“S̢w͏e͢e͠t͡͡ ͢d̴r͏̨e̛͠͝a҉m͢s͞,̴͟ ̧͘d̵o͞c͞. ̕͜T̕e͢ll̵͜ ͠͝J̕a҉c͟k̷̕ ̵̛̕I͘ ͜sa͟i̡ḑ͘ ̶̛h̴̵̕i.̷̡”

 

Anti swung the knife once more, and the world finally blacked out, causing Schneeplestein to float in the darkness forevermore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed it, or at the very least thought it flowed coherently. Again, I'm not exactly happy with it, but I managed to get something out for today, and I'm proud of it. I'll try to get it out earlier tomorrow, but I was just slammed with homework today so I had to get that done first. Anyways, I'm about two seconds away from passing out, so I'm heading to bed. Bye!!
> 
> ~Butterlover328


	3. Day 3: Abandonment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase's feeling lonely after a phone call with his kids. Luckily (or perhaps not) there's someone there to tell him he's not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Butterlover328 here with the next story for Egotober!! This one kinda took me by surprise, to be honest. I did not expect it go to where it went, but it seems like everything I write nowadays has to involve Anti, even though I had originally intended for this to be a character study on Chase's relationship with Stacy and the kids. Ah well, I think it still turned out okay. So let me know what you think, and I'll see you guys tomorrow with the next story!! Bye!!
> 
> ~Butterlover328

“Bye sweetie, Daddy loves yo-” Chase’s voice cut off as the call cut off abruptly. He sighed in despair and pulled the phone away from his ear, staring at the lockscreen for a few seconds. The wide smiles of his kids were frozen in time, making him remember how good things had been not even a year ago.

 

But that was before he found out Stacy had been cheating on him.

 

Chase slumped over in the chair as he rubbed his face, letting his hands hold up the weight of his head. He hated the fact that his kids were being pulled into the divorce. He was fine with joint custody of them, but Stacy wanted sole custody of them, and Chase wasn’t having that. 

 

His heart sunk as he remembered the crushing amount of debt he had to pay off. He’s spent so much money on lawyers for this custody battle that he was barely able to afford the apartment he had been renting recently. 

 

He had a right to see his kids, dammit!! He hadn’t done anything to deserve this!! Why was she doing this to him?? A wave of anger coursed through him and he slammed his fist on the table, the pain that shot through his hand doing it’s best to cool him down. 

 

...Okay, so maybe he had a bit of a temper. But he’s never raised a hand against anybody, let alone his wife and kids!! He just wanted to be a part of their lives, and yet Stacy was treating him like garbage as she dragged them all through this hell. 

 

Chase ran a hand through his hair as he glanced at the office door, knowing that Chad was still out with the camera and waiting to record more shots. He didn’t feel ready to go back out though, and decided to stay in the room for just a little while longer, just to get some breathing space. It may not seem like much to anybody else, but the silence was helping him...

 

Until the voice in his head decided to speak up.

 

_ Look at you _ , the voice hissed, slithering through his mind.  _ You’re a pathetic waste of space, Chase. _

 

Chase clenched his jaw, trying to drown out the invasive thoughts. He’s always heard it, but it had recently gotten persistent, growing in volume and frequency.

 

_ They abandoned you, they threw you aside. _ The voice whispered.  _ Sam doesn’t talk to you anymore, Grayson refuses to look at you, and Stacy hates you. You’ll never get them back. _

 

“Shut up.” He murmured, not realizing he spoke aloud.

 

_ You’re useless. Stupid. You’re nothing to them. Why bother trying anymore?? _

 

“Because I love them. No matter what happens.” Chase stated firmly, stubbornly refusing to listen as he fought to remember how to fight the voice. Could music stop it?? He couldn’t recall.

 

_ She’ll win the case. You won’t get them back. They’ll be gone forever. Just give it up already. _

 

“I can’t!!” Chase opened his eyes (when had he closed them??) to find himself curled into a ball on the floor. His hands were entangled in his hair, his signature cap thrown aside for a better grip. His back was leaning against the wall, body heat melting through the cool surface. 

 

_ giveupgiveupgiveupgiveupGIVEUPGIVEUPGIVEUPGIVEUP- _

 

Chase felt a pressure weighing against his chest, restricting his ability to breathe as the voice shouted in his head, accompanied by a ringing sensation in his ears. He was paralyzed, nothing moving except for the harsh breaths escaping his mouth and nose. 

 

“STOP IT!!” He yelled, pushing his hands against his ears with great force, as if he was trying to squeeze the voice out of his brain.

 

A light knock on the door was ignored by Chase in favor of his fruitless attempts to block out the voice. The doorknob jiggled incessantly, showcasing Chad’s efforts to enter the room, but it was futile. The door had been locked when Chase had gotten the call, as he knew how nosy his partner could get (the one time he had been followed into the bathroom was creepy) and he didn’t want his private conversations filmed when they could use the storage space for his shots.

 

He wished he left the door unlocked now.

 

A yell erupted in the distance, but Chase couldn’t tell if it was his or Chad’s. The world was drifting, and Chase felt like he was no longer in control of his own body. 

 

...Wait a second, why couldn’t he move his arm??

 

Chase felt terror overwhelm him as his arm stayed limp against his side, even as he concentrated on moving it. The voice was cackling now, the sound reverberating through his skull, and he winced as his head started to pound incessantly. 

 

The pain increased significantly, and he felt limp, almost like he was… floating. 

 

_ Any minute n̡͢o͠͏̵w̵͘͘͜… _ The voice whispered faintly, almost as if it didn’t want Chase to overhear. He was forced to ignore the implications of the voice’s words as he glanced down, his eyes bugging out in surprise.

 

His arm was moving now, but wasn’t responding to him. It was like something  _ else  _ was in control, and he was a spectator in his own body.

 

_ What are you doing to me?? _ Chase asked desperately as he was trapped within the confines of his own mind. His anguish caused the voice to chuckle lowly in response as the last vestiges of control slipped away from him.

 

“Wh̢y,͡ I̷'̕m͏ ̛mer҉e͢l̡y͡ taking ̸c͞a̴r̵e ̴of th̸e̡ pr͏o̧ble̸m̕, ̧Chase̡.” The voice responded, cracking his neck as he adjusted to the proportions of his new body. “Yo̢u̧ w҉an̡t̶e͘d ̨t͜o ̶se͢e̴ your ҉wi҉fe ͠a̢nd ̧kids ag̨ai̡n̨,͞ ͝righ͟t͡?̶? I̸'ll ͟make s҉ur̴e y̴o̴u geţ a ̵go̵ơd l̨ook͡ ̵at҉ ͝them̷, r̨ight as͞ ҉I͘'m̕ ̷rip̨p͡i̶n͢g t̴he͞i̡r ̵he͝a̵r̶ts̕ from ̵t̷h͢e͝i̧r̶ ches̨t̢s̕!!”

 

_ Please!! _ Chase pleaded, his agony palpable.  _ Do what you want to me, but don’t hurt them!! I’ll do anything!! _

 

“No͠ can ͞d͝o͘,͢ ̵b̴u̡ḑd̕y ̶boy̢.” The being grinned grotesquely, not used to having a body. ̧ “Yoư ̨did͟n't wa͏nt ͡to̢ ͢b҉e ̢a̛b̧a̛ndoned,̸ ri͠ght̕??̨ ̧We̸ļl͘ d͏o̵n̡'t͏ ̨w̧or̢ry͘, ͜I'͏ll̸ m̷ąk̛e҉ sur͟e ̴yo͝u'͢re͠ ne̛v͘er ̕alonȩ a͟g̸ai̷n͝!͞!̴” 

 

_ Just stop this, please!! I’m begging you!! _

 

“Now,͞ as much ̵as ̨I͡'͜d ҉like̶ ̡t̡o c͞hat͟ ̛w̧i̶t͠h̶ you̷,͞ I'̷ve g̷ot͟ so͜me ̛w̵ork͞ ͢t̛o̡ do̸. D͠on't woŗry̕, ͢I̛'͜ll҉ ma̧ke ͝sur̡e̴ ̵t̶o҉ ̴take g̵ood͠ ca̢re of͡ yo͝u͏r ̧fa͜m̶i̧l̕y̢ w̕h͢en͞ yo̸u ̸wakę u͢p͠.͡ ̷” 

 

Spots started to dance across his vision as Chase struggled to stay conscious, but it was not enough to regain control. The being was just too strong.

 

“Sw̷e̷et͏҉ d͠r̡e͏̷̶a̷̢m̡ş,͟ C͢haşe̕.̴ ̴S̨e̵̢ȩ͘ ͡͏y̡̕o͢͝͞u ̵̢in ţ͘h̶e͞ m̡o̕r̸n͟i̷̡͜ng͡͞.̡͟”

 

And with that, Chase slipped away, and Anti was born, ready to wreak havoc in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Butterlover328 here. I hope you guys enjoyed the story, because I definitely enjoyed writing it, even if it isn't one of my best pieces. I think it definitely turned out better than yesterday's, even if it didn't really stay on topic. But anyways, this is my interpretation of the Chase/Anti dynamic, and the theory that Chase is Anti. Regarding this topic, I think that Anti may have originally been just a voice in his head that was giving Chase invasive thoughts and causing him to have anxiety attacks, and it only got worse with the messy divorce. Eventually Anti grew powerful enough to take over and killed Stacy and the kids, causing Chase to break and give up full control to Anti to let him do as he pleases. 
> 
> I don't know though. That was just a fun little thing to write.  Anyways, please let me know if you enjoyed it, and I'll see you guys tomorrow for the next story. Bye!!
> 
> ~Butterlover328


	4. Day 4: Feeling Lucky??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase is asked to play a game, but are the stakes worth the risk??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Butterlover328 here with day 4!! So this one's kind of short because I had no ideas for this prompt, but I eventually figured out what I was going to do. It was tough to write, and I ended up second guessing myself a lot (I cut a lot of lines that could've been really good, but didn't fit with what I wanted to accomplish. I might revisit some of them in another prompt or just a one-shot outside of Egotober, but I'm not sure yet. Anyways, I hope that you guys like it, and I'll see you tomorrow for the next prompt!! Bye!!
> 
> ~Butterlover328

“Do you want to play a game, Chase??”

 

The young father shook his head feverishly, unable to respond verbally due to the cloth tied tight behind his head, the taunt gag stretching his lips so wide that it was starting to hurt. Tears were welling up in his eyes, a side effect of the pain and sheer terror that was wracking his body as he struggled to loosen his restraints. However, the ropes were stiff and tied too tight, and they were starting to cut off the circulation to his hands.

 

His captor chuckled lowly, though the sound still echoed around the room. “It’s funny. You assumed you had a choice in the matter.”

 

He took a moment to examine his prey, dark eyes filled with a lust for control. He took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent of Chase’s fear, and sighed as he rolled his neck. It made him heady, and he wanted to bask in the amount of power he had over his victim. Nevertheless, he had somewhere to be soon and needed to get this over with.

 

“Are you familiar with Russian Roulette??” The being asked, raising his hand to show off the revolver.

 

Chase’s eyes widened sharply as he watched the light reflect off the barrel. A bead of cold sweat trickled down his back, and he suddenly realized just how screwed he really was.

 

“The rules are simple.” His captor flipped the ejector rod, his mouth twitching as Chase was startled by the sound. “There’s only one bullet in the cylinder.” He flicked the cylinder, showing his prisoner the single bullet before he spun the cylinder several times and locked it back into place.

 

The figure pulled the hammer down, cocking the gun before he gently placed it on the table, the barrel still pointing at his prisoner.

 

“I get one shot, then you do. If we’re both still unharmed by the end of those two shots, we keep alternating until one of us has that bullet in their head.”

 

As much as he hated it, Chase was seriously considering the offer as he felt a twinge of hope return to his broken soul. He might have a chance to escape, and then he could go home and see his kids again!!

 

However, he wondered just how he would be able to pull the trigger when he saw his mysterious captor withdraw a switchblade from one of his pockets. Panic seized his heart as he feared it was all a trick and he cringed as he heard the blade fly through the air.

 

Silence rang through the room for a few moments as Chase realized he was still alive. He opened his eyes, confusing evident as his right hand starting stinging as if thousands of needles were stabbing into it repeatedly. He twisted it absentmindedly, trying to relieve the stinging before he realized that his hand was free of its bonds, and he gaped in shock, not noticing when the gag that had silenced him fell into his lap.

 

He stared at his free hand for what felt like an eternity before his captor cleared his throat, forcing him back to reality. Upon further inspection, he discovered the lack of a gag, but his captor had left the rest of his bonds intact, allowing him to scream and shoot, but not much else.

 

“So, what do you say??” His captor challenged, impatiently waiting for a response as he nodded towards the gun.

 

“A̡re̸̛ ͢͟͝y̛͢͠ou̧͘͞ ̶͠f͡e̷e͟͜l̶̕͜i҉͠͝n̢g͝ ̡l̢͘uc҉̴̛ky??̧̧"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the story. Like I said, it was really short, and I could've added a whole other subplot to it that definitely would've made it longer, but it was fighting with me, so I decided to put it aside for now and upload it as is. (I think I'm going to use that subplot for another prompt, I really love it.) Anyways, I'm going to end this here, so I'll see you guys tomorrow for day 5!! Bye!!
> 
> ~Butterlover328


	5. Day 5: Light of the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackieboy Man is late for a very important meeting under the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Butterlover328 here with Day 5 of Egotober!! I'm actually very surprised as to how this prompt turned out, as I had absolutely no ideas for it. (I wanted to do something other than the stereotypical werewolf story, which I succeeded in doing, but not in the way I expected.) So I guess I couldn't keep the angst train rolling forever, so this turned out so much fluffier than I originally planned. I think I'm going to use the idea for angst I had for another prompt though, just like with the cut concept from yesterday. (This one's going to cause a lot of pain, however, so be prepared.) Anyways, I hope you enjoy the fluff while it lasts, and I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye!!
> 
> ~Butterlover328

Jackieboy Man rushed through the streets, zipping around the city in a flash. His eyes were focused on the view ahead of him as he pushed himself harder, trying to go just a little bit faster. He _needed_ to go faster, why wasn’t he going faster?? _He_ was depending on him, he needed to help him, to _save him_.

 

The superhero suddenly skids to a stop, finally reaching his destination. He feverishly scanned the surrounding area, looking for a way to scale up the building. His breath was coming out in harsh, fast pants that were increasing in speed as he panicked to find a way to access the roof. He was wasting time, it’s fruitless, he should just give up _now_ , he wasn’t going to make it-

 

Finally, he found what he was looking for, a fire escape on the neighboring building. He took off less than a second after he spotted it, not wasting any more time. Precious seconds slipped away from him as he sped up the metal staircase, causing it to shake incessantly with every step.

 

Once he reached the top of the building, he peered through the darkness of the night to catch a glimpse of his partner. A flap of that unmistakeable cap caused him to breathe a sigh of relief. He made it.

 

 _Well,_ He thought, noting the gap between the two buildings uneasily. _Almost made it._

 

The superhero took a deep breath to calm himself down, backing away from the edge to feel more grounded. Why they had decided to meet on a rooftop of all things was beyond him, especially since they both had a fear of heights.

 

He took several more deep breaths to center himself and closed his eyes to focus, calling on his powers once again. He took off sprinting as soon as he opened them, channeling his super speed to give him the momentum he needed to make the jump.

 

The edge inched closer and closer with every step and Jackieboy refused to second-guess himself as he leaped over the alleyway several stories below.

 

He misjudged the landing, however, and rolled inelegantly as he tried to stop his momentum. He was left sprawled on the roof, his suit ripped in several places as his body was littered with small scrapes and bruises that had already started to heal.

 

The other figure on the roof chuckled. “I almost thought you were going to miss it.”

 

Jackieboy Man groaned and rolled over on his side, making it easier for him to get up.

 

“I would’ve come sooner, but there was a bank robbery on 7th street and I couldn’t let them get away with it. Not when I could’ve helped.”

 

The figure hummed, patting the space next to him on the blanket that was set out. Jackieboy quickly obliged, mimicking the other’s posture and purposefully bumping their knees together. If the other noticed, he makes no note of it as he stares up at the full moon, choosing to keep a comfortable silence.

 

“I’m glad we set this up, Jackie.” The other stated softly, a small smile tugging at the corner of his face. The hero glanced at the figure as he started to smile as well.

 

“Yeah, this is really relaxing Marvin. We should do it more often.” The hero agreed as tucked his hands behind his neck and laid down, oblivious to the way the magician’s face twisted into a frown as he glanced back at the sky.

 

A shiver wracked through Marvin’s body, and Jackieboy mistook it for Marvin feeling cold. He scoots closer, trying to share his body heat with the magician, which was accepted gratefully.

 

Jackieboy snuck another glance at the eyes beyond the cat mask as he questioned his next action. He didn’t want to ruin what he and Marvin had, but at the same time, he couldn’t deny the feelings he had for the magician. Finally, he decided to try it and snaked an arm over the other’s body, twisting to face Marvin as he did so.

 

The magician was surprised, to say the least, but didn’t say anything as he curled further into Jackieboy’s body, the heat radiating from the hero hotter than a normal human. He buried his face into the hero’s chest, causing Jackie to blush as the magician started to purr lightly in his arms.

 

“Hey, Marvin??” Jackie asked, hating to break the comfortable silence, but needing to ask the question.

 

“Yeah, Jackie??” Marvin twisted his head to look up at the other man, and Jackie’s heart melted as he noticed the sleepy expression on Marvin’s face, which wasn’t helped by the way his hair had been tousled by the wind.

 

“How about the next time we stargaze, we do it from the house?? That way we’ll be warmer, and we’ll probably see even more stars than what we see now due to the lack of light pollution.”

 

Marvin hummed in agreement once again, his cheeks a rosy pink as well. “I’d really like that.”

 

Neither remembers who kissed the other first on that moonlit night, but once they started, they both forgot about the moon’s beauty in favor of the other’s, showering each other with affection until they fell asleep curled up under the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope that you enjoyed this little story. Fun fact, this is my first time writing both of these characters, let alone in a relationship. I really hope I did them justice, I love this ship so much. Expect to see a lot more of it as the month continues. 
> 
> Also, I might be late with tomorrow's prompt as I have work, so you might have to wait until Saturday for days 6 and 7. I'm not sure yet though, so we'll have to see what tomorrow holds. I hope to get something out tomorrow, the prompt seems really cool. Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed, and I'll see you guys later. Bye!!  
> ~Butterlover328


	6. Day 6: Sepsis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam was just having a normal day, so how did it go so wrong??
> 
> (Inspired by Jack's new outro for Halloween.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Butterlover328 here and yes, this is late. I had no time to write on Friday, so I hand-wrote it at work on Saturday and just finished typing it up. So due to work, uploads on the weekends will probably be late, especially on Fridays, but I'm trying to catch up by Tuesday. I'll have a lot of time to write tomorrow, so I should be able to catch up. Anyways, this story was inspired by Jack's new outro for Halloween (it's so cool, Robin did an amazing job on it) and it may not exactly meet the prompt, but it's the only idea I had for it. So I hope you enjoy, and I'll see you guys later. Bye!!
> 
> ~Butterlover328

Sam bounced around in his tank, minding his own business as he danced to the beat of the music. Robin was making a new outro for the channel, so Jack was recording the movements of the eyeball to send as a reference to the animator.

 

“Alright Sam, I think we’ve got everything we need,” Jack stated, ending the recording. The septiceye bobbed up and down, mimicking a nod, and the human laughed in response.

 

“Aww, you’re so cute!!” Jack said, a smile lighting up his face. “Please don’t ever change.”

 

Sam did a flip to show his joy. He was happy that the human was in such a good mood. He had been so tense recently, what with all the tears and trying to prep for them, and Sam had noticed the toll it was taking on him. The eye had been doing all he could to cheer up his friend, so to see that his efforts were worth it pleased him.

 

“I’m gonna go and send this to Robin, but I’ll be right back,” Jack promised, disconnecting the camera from the tripod. He walked towards the door with his head down as he reviewed the footage of Sam, and he was already excited to see what Robin was going to do with it.

 

Sam waved at Jack with the tip of his tail before settling down in his tank. A couple minutes passed before he heard a loud crash coming from somewhere in the house, and Sam sprang back up, visibly worried as he heard Jack groaning in pain.

 

He started to prod the lid of his tank, wondering how much effort it would take to get it off. He’s been out of the tank before, like when Jack’s needed to clean it, and he’s been perfectly fine without it for a little, but he couldn’t remain out of the tank for long before he would dry up, so he tended to stay in his tank unless it was an emergency.

 

And this definitely seemed like an emergency. Jack sounded like he was in a lot of pain, and Sam knew that Signe was currently out running errands, and wasn’t going to be back for awhile, so it was up to him to get help.

 

Sam scrunched up his body as much as he could before he launched up towards the lid, trying to get as much momentum and power as possible to knock off the lid. However, it didn’t even budge. Sam tried bashing the lid a few more times before he decided it was a lost cause and tried to find another way out. He considered breaking the glass, but he didn’t want to lose his only chance of survival.

 

The sound of a familiar giggle echoed around the house, and Sam realized he might not have a choice in the matter.

 

_Thump. Thump. Thump._ The sound of someone climbing up the stairs caused Sam to start panicking as he pushed himself against the glass. He didn’t have much time, he needed to get out _now-_

 

“Well, well, well, look what we’ve got here. A p̸̸u͡p̶p҉̡e̷t̸͟ that needs to learn who’s pulling the strings.”

 

Too late.

 

Sam sunk down to the bottom of the tank, trying to make himself smaller as the demon hovered over him menacingly. His neck was stained with fresh blood from his signature wound, and the knife in his hand glinted in the light.

 

“It’s alright Sam, I’ll make sure to take g҉̸̵o҉̸o̶̕͏ḑ̴̷ care of you,” Anti stated ominously, reaching down to grab the tank.

 

Sam seized his chance to strike and launched himself once more at the glass, finally breaking free of the tank as he sailed through the air at Anti’s face. He hit the demon right in his right eye, making Anti glitch and jerk his head back in surprise.

 

Sam jumped off of Anti’s face and started bouncing around the room, trying to disorient the demon. He knew that he wouldn’t last for long, but he hoped that Jack was using Anti’s distraction to fight back against his control.

 

The sooner Jack was restored to his proper place, the less this would hurt.

 

Suddenly, the world around Sam grew dark as Anti finally caught him. The septiceye tried to bump against his hands, but Anti’s grip was too strong.

 

A piercing pain enveloped Sam as Anti picked him up with two fingers, his claws cutting into Sam’s body. The demon sneered as he examined his captive, the expression twisting his face to make it seem unfamiliar.

 

It was easier to distinguish Anti and Jack this way, easier to remember it wasn’t his friend doing this, but something much darker. It made the nightmares worse than reality.

 

“I s̷̢̢w̷̴̛͡e͏̡̨͘ąr̨͢͟͜, if you weren’t such a crucial part of my plans, I would’ve c҉r͏̸̨u̷̕͡s̨h̵͞ed̢͜҉ ̷͠y̢͜oų͘ into a pulp ages ago,” Anti growled, squeezing Sam tighter to show his contempt for the septiceye.

 

The color of Sam’s iris dulled with pain, and he would’ve been screaming if he had a mouth.

 

“Jack’s screaming in here, you know.” The demon smirked, his mood changing at the turn of a dime as he tapped his temple with his other hand. “He’s trying s̶̸̕͜͠ǫ̛ ̶̴̢h̷̸͜͞a̷͢ŗ͟d̡̛ to fight back, but he’s too weak to regain control. Just like the rest of them. Just like y͜҉ǫ̛͝u̕͠.”

 

Sam was paralyzed, completely restricted by Anti’s grip and the agony he was facing. His tail grew limp, flopping against Anti’s thumb.

 

The demon giggled, a sickening grin on his face as he was assured of his victory.

 

“Come on, Sam. Let’s go have some f̶̛͢u̧҉n̴͢.”

 

Sam was dropped into a vat of ink, and the last thing he heard was Anti’s insane laughter before he was swallowed by the abyss.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Butterlover328 here. I'm going to try to get Day 7 done at work today, and then I'll work on Days 8 and 9 tomorrow. I want to be caught up by Anti's birthday on the 10th, so I hope that's going to happen. Anyways, I'm going to get back to writing, so I'll see you guys later. Bye!!
> 
> ~Butterlover328


	7. Day 7: That's Not a Knife, This is a Knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti's ripped the stitches on his neck wound once again, but this time something's different, and Dr. Schneeplestein is determined to figure out what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Butterlover328 here and can I just say one thing?? This prompt kicked my ass. It took me 5 days to finish it since I started it on Saturday and didn't finish it until this morning, but I haven't been at my computer to post it until now. So now I'm even farther behind than I wanted to be, and I'm not going to have much writing time this weekend. So I may start writing really small drabbles to fill everything and start posting a couple drabbles per day until I catch up, or I'm going to skip some prompts altogether. I don't know yet, but I'm going to dry to fill all the prompts, even if it takes me until November. 
> 
> However, it's finally done with, even though I'm not really happy with the ending, but I couldn't think of another way to end it, so I tried to pull off a gag. Hopefully, you guys enjoy it, and I'll see you guys later. Bye!!
> 
> ~Butterlover328

“Anti, vhat did I say about you and your knives??” Dr. Schneeplestein scolded as he motioned for the demon to tilt his chin up, inspecting his reopened neck wound.

 

“Oh please, that b̵̡̧͝a̵͠s̵̢̡̕t̛͢͠a̸͘͝͠r͠͡҉̕͜d̵̨͡͞ started it.” Anti snarled, glitching to annoy the doctor. Schneeplestein just sighed in exasperation and pulled out the needle and thread, mentally calculating how many stitches the glitch needed this time.

 

“I don’t care how it happened, you need to let your neck heal!! Zis is ze last time I’ll be restitching it. Ze next time zhey rip, you’ll have to figure out how to do it yourself!!”

 

“Well, it’s not my fault Warfstache was being an asshole!!” Anti shouted, his voice grating against the doctor’s ears.

 

Schneeplestein’s eyes widened in surprise as he dropped the needle he had been holding. “You attacked Vilford Varfstache?? How are you still alive??”

 

Anti pulled his legs onto the examination chair and crossed them, getting into a more comfortable position as he prepared to tell the story in full detail.

 

“Well, it all started when I was visiting Dark…”

 

_Anti was whistling as he touched Dark’s computer, downloaded several folders worth of porn onto it and causing it to run out of storage space. He giggled as he caused the casual chaos. Several fans had been debating about his origins, specifically if he was a virus or not, and as a result, his abilities to mess with electronics had strengthened a considerable amount, and Anti was taking full advantage of this to mess with people._

 

_He’d invaded hundreds of fans’ computers, televisions, phones, and even a couple of electronic billboards to glitch them out, and had corrupted a few videos to the point that Jack had to re-record them._

 

_Anti chuckled lowly as he remembered Jack’s expression when he realized he would have to replay Cuphead. It had been absolutely priceless. He made a note to himself to use that trick again in the future as he slipped out of Dark’s office, silently closing the door behind him._

 

_“And just what were you doing in Darkipoo’s office, glitch??” An all-too-familiar voice cooed behind him._

 

_Anti rolled his eyes as he turned to face the newcomer._

 

_“What do you w̵̛a̵͢͝n̵̕͟t͏, Warfstache??” He demanded, his mood suddenly turning sour. He hadn’t wanted any witnesses, and yet he just had to be interrupted by the most annoying ego of all._

 

_“I want you to answer my question since I asked first,” Wilford smirked, crossing his arms in front of his chest._

 

_“Can’t I just visit my boyfriend in peace without getting bombarded by his cronies for once??” Anti asked, glitching as he started to grow frustrated._

 

_Wilford’s smirk turned into a coy smile, knowing that he caught the demon in a lie._

 

_“Not when said beau is currently in a meeting and doesn’t even know you’re here.”_

 

_Anti’s face flashed in realization before he cursed under his breath, knowing the jig was up._

 

_“What are you going to do about it??” He taunted, pretending he still had the upper hand._

 

_“I could just warp down to the meeting and let him know you’ve hacked his computer, but that would ruin everyone’s day,” Wilford suggested evasively._

 

_Anti narrowed his eyes, getting sick of the pink-clad ego’s game. “Just get to the fuckin’ point.” He growled._

 

_Warfstache scoffed, wondering how Dark was able to handle Anti’s impatience when he was such a methodical planner. Warfstache was always terribly impatient and even he was growing tired of Anti’s constant pushing._

 

_“Fine.” Warfstache spat out. “I want an interview for my show.”_

 

_Anti’s eyebrows rose in shock. He hadn’t been expecting that. He had thought Warfstache’s show had gone down the drain years ago, but apparently, he was wrong._

 

_“Why me??” He asked, cocking his head curiously._

 

_“Why not??” Warfstache replied, shrugging his shoulders. “The fans love you, and you’re the only one in a position where you have to agree no matter what. I’m not giving up this opportunity while I still_ _have it.”_

 

_“And what’s stopping me from killing you right here and now??” Anti asked through clenched teeth. The longer he stayed here, the more likely Dark would sense his presence and investigate, meeting be damned._

 

_The reporter slipped his dagger out of his lace thigh holster and showed it off to Anti, twisting the blade in his fingers._

 

_“I could always use force.” He stated, a threat vaguely coloring his tone. Anti scoffed and rolled his eyes once again, unimpressed by the display._

 

_“Really??” The demon asked, raising an eyebrow in disbelief. “You call t̶h̸̨̡͜a̶̡t͠҉̧ a knife?? Pathetic.”_

 

_Anti’s chef knife appeared in his hand, the blade much larger than Wilford’s. “T҉͏̵͘h̢̧͟i̶͡҉͡ş̷̡͜͡,” He stated, stressing the word, “is a knife.”_

 

_Warfstache’s eyes lit up in delight upon Anti’s threat. Now things were getting interesting._

 

_“Well then, how about we dance, glitchy boy??” He asked, all too eager to rid himself of the boredom that had previously been plaguing him._

 

_Anti grit his teeth and tensed up, preparing to pounce on the pink abomination. “You’re going to wish you n̢e̕҉̷v̧͜e͡r҉ said that, Wilfy.”_

 

_Warfstache’s eyes narrowed as he started to bend reality around them, casting everything in a pale pink glow._

 

_“Come and get me, glitch bitch.”_

 

“So, vhat happened next??” Dr. Schneeplestein asked as he stitched up Anti’s neck, about halfway through with the procedure.

 

“I was g̶̛҉e̡ţ̶t̶̵i̷ng̵ ̷t̛͘o҉̴̶ ̴͟t̴ha͏͝t͏͢!!” Anti exclaimed, gripping the edges of the chair as the doctor worked. Schneeplestein tutted at him as he continued his meticulous work.

 

“You have to stay still!! If you move, zhe stitches will rip again!!” Schneeplestein yelled, trying to get his patient to listen to reason.

 

Anti harrumphed as he crossed his arms and hunching over to shield his neck from the doctor. Schneeplestein glared at him for several moments until the demon finally gave in and stretched his neck out once again for the doctor to continue his work.

 

“Anyways,” Anti continued after a moment of silence. “After Warfstache deliberately provoked me, my vision clouded over and all I could see was red…”

 

_Anti yelled out a battle cry as he launched himself at Wilford, his need for retribution and blood clouding his judgment. Wilford chortled in response before he poofed away, teleporting away from the slash of Anti’s blade. The demon screamed in frustration as he missed his target, and barely missed getting injured himself as Wilford appeared behind him, making his own attempt to stab his opponent._

 

_Anti glitched as he teleported away, hiding in one of the security cameras watching the hallway. He watched as Wilford tried to get him to reveal himself by intentionally exposing his left side, but despite what everyone thought of him, Anti could be patient. So he waited, prepared to strike as soon as Wilford let his guard down._

 

_Wilford was still scanning the area, knowing the glitch was still around somewhere, just waiting to reveal himself. The effect of his powers had cut off the hallway and placed it in its own reality, where only he had the ability to let people in and out. There would be no way for the glitch to escape his grasp, and he was going to make the most out of it. He just had to find the glitch first._

 

_A while passed before Wilford subconsciously relaxed, no longer on guard. Wherever the glitch was, he would reveal himself in due time, and it was just a matter of smoking him out._

 

_Anti didn’t hesitate. As soon as Wilford’s shoulders sagged, he glitched out of the camera and attacked Wilford, aiming to slit his throat._

 

_Wilford felt the static in the air as Anti appeared once again and spun around, dodging the blade and returning a slash of his own. Anti was caught off guard, surprised at Wilford’s quick response time, and barely managed to rip his head back so that he didn’t get decapitated. However, the knife still made a mark, slicing through the stitches on his neck and causing the wound to reopen once again._

 

_Anti glitched several feet away from the pink-mustached menace, clutching his bleeding throat as he felt his lifeblood cascade down his hand. His eyes were black and filled with rage, but as he prepared to retaliate, a grey hand grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him back, releasing him from the constraints of Wilford’s power and breaking him out of the void._

 

_Anti screeched in a mixture of pain and anger as the cotton rubbed against his wound, irritating it further. He was pissed, he wanted revenge, he wanted to make Warfstache scream in agony, he wanted to rip his still-beating heart from his chest, he wanted- he wanted-_

 

_“Anti,” Dark murmured, the echo of his voice dragging the glitch out of his thoughts. “What did I tell you about coming here without my permission??”_

 

_Anti froze, knowing that he was in for it this time. “To only appear in your bedroom to not disturb the others??” He suggested, trying to play it off._

 

_Dark spun him around, piercing crimson meeting black as Dark stared him down. Anti stubbornly matched his gaze, refusing to submit. He needed to show that pink bastard who was in control, he didn’t have time for this!!_

 

_Dark sighed, knowing why Anti was acting like this and called on his aura to hold the other in place as he examined the wound. Luckily for Anti, it wasn’t deep enough to kill him, but it would need to be stitched up again, and Dr. Iplier was fresh out of supplies because Silver had gotten hurt when he was on patrol with Jackaboy Man earlier that day._

 

_“We’ll talk about this later,” He threatened. “But for now, you need to go home and get that fixed.”_

 

_“What about Warfstache??” Anti seethed, unwilling to let the reporter get away unscathed. Dark commanded his aura to wrap around Anti further and squeeze, showing that he meant business._

 

_“I will deal with him, but you need to go. Now.”_

 

_“Fine,” Anti grumbled, finally dropping his eyes to the ground. He couldn’t believe this. He was hurt, he was pissed, and Dark was just making him leave?? This-_

 

_Anti’s thoughts were halted when Dark tilted his chin up and met his lips in a blistering kiss. The green-haired demon took a moment to realize what was happening before he eagerly returned the gesture, his clawed hands gripping midnight black hair and pulling Dark closer as the shadows slowly released their hold on him._

 

_Anti whined and tried to follow Dark’s lips as he pulled back, finally breaking the kiss. Dark leaned down slightly, whispering in Anti’s ear._

 

_“Go get fixed up, and then we can finish this later.” He promised, his husky voice sending pleasurable shivers down Anti’s spine._

 

_“Okay.” Anti breathed out, his stomach curling with lust. Dark’s chest rumbled as he chuckled lowly._

 

_“I’ll see you soon, my darling.” He whispered, the words barely making a sound as they left his lips._

 

_When Anti finally reopened his eyes, Dark was gone, presumably to deal with Wilford. Anti’s mind cleared as he realized that he’d been played, and he let out a string of spiteful curses as a weak retaliation._

 

_Finally, Anti realized he’d been standing there for so long that the blood on the collar of his shirt had dried, sticking the rough material to his skin. He realized that Dark was right and that he needed to get this looked at before it was too late, so he took a deep breath to ease his frustration and glitched into the nearest electronic, returning home to seek out Dr. Schneeplestein._

 

“Vell, I did not need to hear all ze details of your relationship vith Dark, but nonezeless, it eez finished.” Dr. Schneeplestein declared as he finished the last stitch, leaning back to examine his handiwork.

 

Anti hopped down from the chair and glanced in the nearby mirror to examine it for himself, seemingly satisfied with the finished result.

 

“Thanks, Doc. I’ll let you live a little longer as payment. Now, I gotta go, I’ve got a fun night ahead of me.” The demon stated lecherously, glitching out of the room through the doctor’s X-Ray machine before Schneeplestein could protest.

 

The doctor sighed as the demon left, picking up his flask to take a shot of whiskey. “I’m getting too old for this shit.” He declared, trying to massage the headache forming by his temples.

 

“Ah vell, hopefully no one else needs an operation today. I need a nap.” He stated to the empty room, taking another sip of his flask.

 

Suddenly, the door exploded into several pieces as Marvin burst in, an injured Jackaboy Man leaning on his shoulder.

 

“Schneep, we need help!!” The magician exclaimed, taking no time to greet the man as he dragged the hero to the examination chair.

 

“Oh for fuck’s sake!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Butterlover328 here. Again, I'm not that happy with the ending, but I couldn't think of anything else, so I hope you enjoyed it. Fun Fact, this is the longest fic I've written for Egotober, and it takes up a quarter of the whole document, so that's interesting. Another Fun Fact is that this is the first time I've written one of Mark's egos, let alone Wilford and Dark, so I'm not sure how well I stuck to their characters. Anyways, I gotta work on the next prompt so I can catch up, so I'll see you guys soon. Bye!!
> 
> ~Butterlover328


	8. Day 8: Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Greyson gets injured in a fire and is close to dying, Chase will do anything to save his son. Even if that means dealing with the devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Butterlover328 here (finally) with Day 8 of Egotober. I know, I'm ten days behind. It's bad. But I have a really long one-shot to hopefully make up for it, and I've already started the next two- yes, two- days, so those should be finished soon. Day 9 is going to be really short because I had no ideas for it, which is coincidentally what I've said for the past two installments but that backfired, but hopefully, it won't this time. Depending on whether or not I end up thinking of ways to continue it, Day 9 should be coming out tonight, so be on the lookout for that. Anyways, I won't bore you with the introduction for too much longer, so I hope you enjoy it, and I'll see you guys later. Bye!!
> 
> ~Butterlover328

“Chase Brody??” 

 

The father glanced up to see the nurse who called him, his blotchy face stained with tear tracks. He ran a hand through his messy hair, looking all the worse for wear. 

 

“Yeah,” He answered, sniffling. “That’s me.”

 

The nurse’s stoic face softened as she gave him a look of pity. 

 

“Come with me.” 

 

She waited for him to gather all his belongings before she turned around and walked out of the waiting room, directing Chase through an endless series of hallways and doors. The man didn’t pay attention to where he was going as his head was filled with worst-case scenarios. He still couldn’t believe this had happened. He should’ve done something, he should’ve paid more attention to his surroundings, it was his fault-

 

“Mr. Brody??” The nurse called, snapping him out of his thoughts. She looked concerned as if she had tried to get his attention several times before he actually heard her. “We’re here.” 

 

He nodded to show he understood, trying to remain calm. The door itself was plain, only showcasing the room number and the names of the patient and the doctor taking care of them, but Chase couldn’t help the fact that he felt anxious about seeing what was beyond it.

 

“Visiting hours end at 8. If you need some assistance getting back to the waiting room, just press the call button and I’ll be with you shortly.”

 

“Thank you.” His voice was tight, and he fought to swallow the thick lump in his throat as his shaky hand gripped the doorknob tight, his knuckles turning white as he tried to summon the courage to open the door. He knew he must look pitiful to the nurse, but he didn’t care. 

 

Finally, he took a deep breath and twisted the knob, opening it in one smooth motion as he shut his eyes, afraid to see what was behind it. He heard the beeping of the heart monitor, steady and strong, and that was enough to get him to slowly open his eyes.

 

Greyson was laying on the hospital bed, motionless and pale except for the subtle rise and fall of his chest. There was an IV in his upper arm that was hooked up to a saline solution and a blood bag, working to get some color back into his cheeks. 

 

Chase couldn’t bear to look at his neck, knowing the worst of the damage was there. He stood frozen for ages, unwilling to even breathe in his son’s direction in fear that it would cause his condition to worsen. But he couldn’t look away, worried that if he did, Greyson wouldn’t be breathing the next time he saw him.

 

“Chase??” A familiar voice called out, breaking him from his stupor. He turned to face the newcomer and was surprised to see Dr. Schneeplestein in the room with a clipboard in his hand.

 

“Hey, Henrik,” He greeted, although he was morose and his voice held no inflection. 

 

The doctor’s eyes held a glint of worry as he glanced at Chase. “How are you feeling, my friend??” 

 

“I’m fine,” Chase dismissed, waving away the question. “How is he??” 

 

“I’m afraid I have some bad news. His lungs were too damaged from the smoke. If he doesn’t get a transplant soon, he vill die.”

 

“How long does he have??” Chase asked, fearing the worst.

 

Schneeplestein sighed, not wanting to give this information to his friend.

 

“How long, Henrik??” Chase demanded, his voice harsh.

 

“... Three days, at ze most.”

 

“Three days?! Surely you can find a donor by then, doc!!”

 

“Zhere iz not enough time. Even if ve found a donor, chances are zhere’s anozer on ze list zat is viable for zat organ. Most people stay on ze list for years, you know.”

 

“Then let me be his donor. I’ll test for it and everything!! Please, I can’t just sit around and do nothing!!” Chase pleaded, trying to find a viable option to fix this.

 

“I’m sorry Chase, but nine times out of ten, family members are not compatible donors,” Schneeplestein announced solemnly. “Zhere’s nothing ve can do. Your best bet iz to let him go and say your goodbyes before it iz too late.”

 

Tears pricked Chase’s eyes as despair threatened to overwhelm him again. He shook his head fervently, refusing to take no for an answer.

 

“No, I’m not going to take this. I’m going to save my son, you hear me!!” He exclaimed, storming out of the room.

 

Schneeplestein’s eyes widened in surprise at his friend’s bold declaration, and he chased Chase out to the hallway to try to stop him. 

 

“Chase, don’t make any rash decisions. Please, think about what you’re doing!!” 

 

Chase’s face hardened as he turned to face his friend, prodding him with his finger as he spoke. “I’m going to save my son!! That’s more than you’re doing right now, Henrik!!” 

 

Schneeplestein flinched as Chase’s words cut into him. Chase realized he was being harsh, but he was at the end of his rope. If this didn’t work, he would never forgive himself. 

 

Schneeplestein tried one last time to reach his friend. “Please, Chase. I know vhat you’re going to do, and it’ll only make things worse. Don’t do zis.” 

 

Chase’s face fell, and his words echoed around the hallway as he spoke. 

 

“I have to. He’s all I have left.”

 

Finally, Henrik sighed, knowing his friend was dead-set on this. “I can only hope you know vhat you are doing.”

 

“I do too,” Chase smiled weakly. “Goodbye, Henrik.”

 

“Goodbye, Chase.” 

 

The father took one last glance at his friend before he turned around, knowing he would never see him again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Chase stepped back as he checked his handiwork, making sure everything was in the right place. It had taken longer than expected, but he finally had everything he needed to summon the demon.

 

He knew what the cost would be if the demon accepted his offer, and he was okay with it as soon as his son was alive and well when the morning came. He took a deep breath and checked the book once again to make sure the pronunciation was correct before he picked up the knife and cut his palm, squeezing his hand to call forth the blood faster as it dripped into the bowl.

_ “Et ad congregandum, Eos coram me. _ ” Chase incanted slowly and clearly, the words thick and unfamiliar in his mouth. Without banishing his hand, he grabbed a matchstick and lit it, the matchbox slippery in his bloody grasp.

 

He stared at the small flame and prayed that this would work, knowing he had no other options if it failed, before he violently threw the match into the bowl, stepping back as the fire grew instantly to devour the herbs inside. He shut his eyes to protect them from the harsh heat, the wave of energy singeing his eyebrows before the flames extinguished themselves as quickly as they spread.

 

The only sound in the room was Chase’s breath as he panted heavily, straining his ears to pick up any other sounds. When nothing happened, he sighed in despair and slouched his shoulders, his failure draining everything from his body.

 

“W͜͠e̕͘͜l̨l̛͘,͏ ̴t̡h̡is҉ ̷̛i̛̛s̵ ̨̛i̴n͜͟t̶e̶r̢ȩ̴s͏t̶i̷̵n̛̛g҉̛͡.”

 

Chase jumped out of his skin when he heard the voice. He spun towards the direction it came from in a flash, only to come face to face with… himself??

 

Or at least, a version of himself with deep black eyes and a bloody wound stretching across his neck.

 

“Who-who are you??” He asked, surprised by the newcomer’s appearance. The doppelganger rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

 

“Oh great, another i͜͡m҉̢b̧͘ęci҉͠l͞e҉̶̛. And here I thought some would finally do their research before summoning me.” The other scoffed, turning his back to Chase as if to go.

 

Chase recovered from his shock quickly and reached his hand out to stop the other. “No, wait!! Don’t go!! I did my research, I know what you are!!” 

 

The other stopped and pivoted to face him once again. “Then tell me, w̸̴̶͜͠h͘a̡͟͞͝t̷͜ ͘͢a̸̵̕͡͡m̛͝ ̶̨͡I̷̢͟??” 

 

“...You’re a demon.” Chase stated with finality, watching as the other cocked his head.

 

“Hmm, close enough I suppose. Alright, tell me what you want. I can tell you didn’t summon me just to c̛͏͢h͜͠ą̷̵͜t̶͟.” 

 

“It’s my son.... He’s dying,” Chase explained, desperation lacing his tone. “I need you to fix him, he doesn’t deserve to die. And I’m prepared to give you  _ anything _ you want to ensure he lives.”

 

“A̛͘͠͏͡ņ̕y҉t̷̨͡h̢͟i̛͘n̶g̷̡͘͜, you say??” The demon asked, perking up in interest despite himself.

 

Chase almost second-guessed him he saw the intrigue on the demon’s eerie face, but he realized he was already screwed and nodded his head in response.  _ In for a penny, in for a pound, I guess. _

 

“Yeah,” He choked out, swallowing a lump of fear from his throat. “Anything.”

 

The demon considered it for a long moment, a grin tugging at his lips as he watched the other man squirm.

 

“Alright, I a̴̕͝c͘͝c̸͡e̢p͘͡t̴͝ your offer.” He finally said, the smirk finally appearing on his face as he observed Chase breathe out a sigh of relief.

 

“But I have ǫ̴͏n̸̨͜e҉͏ condition.” 

 

“What??” Chase blurted out, absolutely flabbergasted by the demon’s last statement. This wasn’t supposed to happen, the demon was just supposed to grant his wish, seal the deal, and he’d be six feet under in exactly ten years. None of his research had suggested the demon would want to  _ negotiate. _

 

“Do your ears not work or something?? I̷҉.̷̨ H̕a͝v͜e̴̸͟.͏ ̴Ą.̕ ͢͠͠C͞ǫ̶̷n̨d҉̢i̛t̨i̴ǫ͘n҉.” The demon stated slowly, over-enunciating to mock him. Chase bristled in response.

 

“I’m not deaf, you asshole!! I just want details.” He exclaimed, his jaw clenched in annoyance. 

 

Suddenly, the demon grabbed him and slammed him against the wall, knocking his head back on the hard surface. Chase opened his mouth to yelp in surprise when the cold steel of a knife immediately pressed against his throat, silencing him. 

 

“L̴̕͟͡i̵̷̧̧s̸̛͞t̨͘e̸͏͢ņ̢̕ ̵̧t͠o̡҉ ͢͜m̴̨͟e̶͠,” The demon hissed, black eyes filled with fury. “I could’ve killed you the moment I arrived and left your precious son to die alone in a̴̕g̡͝on̶y̧̨̢͞, but I’m here and I’m willing to make a deal. So you’re going to s̴̸̡̕h͏̷͝u̢͜͟͞t̶̕͟ ͘҉͠u̧͞p and let me speak, got it??” 

 

Chase swallowed nervously, feeling the pressure of the blade increase as the demon’s grip refused to budge, cutting a thin slice into his throat. He nodded silently to show his obedience, his eyes blown wide with fear as he realized just how close he came to dying.

 

The demon released Chase, causing the man to stumble and clutch his neck, massaging it to erase the feeling of the knife pushing against his windpipe and to check for any bleeding.

 

“A̶̵r͠e y҉ǫ̸͟u ͢͢li͠s͘ten҉i͜͜͡nģ͜ n͜o͘͟w̡??” The demon asked, causing Chase to nod once more, too terrified to speak.

 

“G̸̕o̴̢o̧͜d͜.҉ Now here’s my offer. I’ll save your son’s life like you wanted, but I want something o͢͏t̵͜h̵͞e͘͞r̸ than the usual price.”

 

“What-” Chase paused, coughing violently as the words got caught in his throat. “What do you want??” 

 

The demon smirked, his eyes hiding his wicked intentions. “I want you to agree to be my v҉͠e͡s̨͠҉sel̵̷.”

 

Chase spluttered, unable to comprehend what the demon was asking of him. “Excuse me??” 

 

“You heard me. This m̛e͘͝a̶̵t̷̕s̴͠u̵i̵̸͝ţ,” The demon said with disgust, gesturing to his current body. “Is deteriorating quicker than I expected, and you’re providing me with the perfect opportunity to replace it.”

 

“B-but I thought demons didn’t need permission to possess people,” Chase stated hoarsely, confusion evident in his voice.

 

“Normally, you’re right. But my case is… d̢͡i̧f͡f͜e̴͏̶rę̶͘n͢t̡҉.” The demon vaguely stated, skirting around the question. “S͝o̴̡,̴ ̛do ͜y̶͝o͜u̷ a̸c̴̛ce͏̡pt̢̢͘??” 

 

The demon held out his hand, inviting Chase to take it. Chase stared at it hesitantly, realizing this was his last chance to back out of the deal. The demon noticed and sighed. 

 

“Ļ̶̶ơ̢o͟҉k̷̴,” He began. “This is the best chance you have of saving your son. Your soul probably won’t even go to Hell!! All you have to do is let me take c̡͟o̕͢n̷̨t̛͝͠͠r̡͢͡ǫ̛l̸̸͟͏͝.”

 

Finally, Chase agreed, knowing the demon was right. He silently prayed this would work out as he slowly stretched out his hand, shutting his eyes tight so he wouldn’t back out.

 

Chase’s eyes immediately shot open as the demon grabbed his hand and jerked him forward, connecting their lips in a rough kiss that demanded him to submit as the demon sunk his teeth into Chase’s bottom lip. His mouth fell open as a shout of surprise left his lips, the sound getting swallowed by the demon as he wasted no time in shoving his tongue into Chase’s mouth, keeping it open as he prepared himself to jump from one vessel to the next.

 

Chase fought the urge to throw up as smoke billowed into him, burning his esophagus as he was assaulted by the smell of ozone and sulfur as the demon barraged his senses. 

 

Suddenly, Chase felt a sharp  _ yank _ as he was thrown backward, falling into an inky black void while he was disoriented. He squeezed his eyes shut as he prepared to hit the ground with a splat, but he slowly opened them after a while, wondering why he wasn’t dead already.

 

Chase noticed he was floating in midair, and that there was no light or anything around him to help him identify his surroundings. In fact, he couldn’t sense anything at all, as if he had suddenly been disconnected from the world around him, and he grew absolutely terrified at the prospect of being cut off from everything for eternity.

 

“W-what is this??” He asked, his question echoing getting swallowed by the empty space around him. 

 

A low chuckle reverberated around the abyss, sending a shiver down Chase’s spine as he was taken by surprise, his eyes darting around the space to try to identify where it was coming from.

 

“Don’t you know?? You agreed to this, after all.” The demon stated wickedly. “You’re trapped inside your body. I̸͘’͝m̛̛͢͢͞ ҉̸̕͟͏i͏̶n̴͝ ̷̷̵͜c̨̢̕o͟͝n͏̢t̵̶̨̢̧r̶ǫ̶͞͠l̢͘͜ ̵̕͡n̴͘͝o̧͞w̨҉͢ . ” 

 

“What about my son?? You have to hold up your side of the bargain as well!!” Chase argued, trying to summon what little courage he had left. 

 

“H̸̛̕e’̵̢s͏̵̵ ̸̕f̛i̶̷ņ͘͞e. He’ll wake up in the morning with his lungs completely fixed and no memory of the fire, so he won’t have any nightmares either.” 

 

Chase sighed in relief, feeling like a heavy burden had been lifted off his chest. Greyson was safe, and that’s all that mattered to him.

 

“I wiped all his memories of y̶̧͘͢o̵̷̕u̸, too.”

 

“W-what do you mean??” Chase asked, his voice wavering.

 

“I’ve got a lot of business to take care of, so you’re going to be stuck with me for a long time. I can’t be bothered to take care of some b҉̨͝r̛͞a҉̴̧̨t̶̵̕͡s҉̡, so I wiped all your family’s memories of you. It keeps us off the radar for a while and stops me from having to kill your family.”

 

“We had a deal!!” Chase exclaimed. 

 

“And I held up my end of the bargain, so now we’re playing by m҉y͟҉ ̵̸͘r̡͢u҉̶̵l͏͢e̷s͜.” The demon stated onimously.

 

A sense of dread invaded Chase as he realized what he’d done. He started to struggle, hoping to regain control of his body. This wasn’t what he wanted, he had to fight, he had to  _ get out _ -

 

An invisible force slammed into him, knocking the wind out of him and ending his struggles. The force latched onto him and  _ pulled _ , threatening to drag him deeper into the abyss. 

 

“You’re w̕e͡a҉k͜.” The demon growled as Chase struggled to escape. “You can’t get rid from me, I am e̢͘҉̕t͟͝e̢͞r̢͜͢͠n̴̨̕a̷̸̛l͜͏̕͘!!”

 

“Oh yeah?? Then who are you??” Chase regretted the words as soon as they left his lips. He could feel himself slipping as he flailed about, trying to find something to grip onto to slow his fall. 

 

The force stilled, allowing Chase to catch his breath for a moment. He wondered if something was wrong when the demon suddenly giggled. 

 

“I̛t҉̷’̶̨͢s̨͘ ͏̧f̶̶u̶̵n͏n̨̢y͞,” The demon stated, his voice distorted and glitchy. “None of my vessels have ever asked me that before. You’re c̶̡͢eŗ̶t҉a҉͟i̛̛͘n͞ly̶̡ an interesting one, I must say.

 

“C̵a̕l̨͡l͘͏͝ ̸͟m҉e̸̛ A̸̢n̵̨͢ti̡.”

 

The force was back now, taking Chase by surprise and shoving him down further into the darkness. He tried to resist, but the force smothered him, choking him as he was pulled into the depths. He felt himself slipping away from consciousness, and Anti’s voice drifted away from him before he finally succumbed to the force.

 

“Sweet dreams, Chase. You won’t be waking up for a l̸̵͡o͘͟n̢̕͟g̶ ti̷̶me͜͝.” 

 

Chase stopped struggling as he plunged into the darkness, never to wake up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Butterlover328 here!! I hope you enjoyed that story because I loved writing it, even though the ending gave me a lot of grief. I think the reason I love Anti is because he doesn't have one solid canon origin story, so I can adapt him however I need to fit the story. At first, I had gone into the summoning scene imagining him as a Crossroads Demon, but then I decided I wanted him to be more complicated than that, so his dialogue and actions reflected that change. Needless to say, he's one of- if not my favorite- character to write, especially for this fandom. Anyways, that's my little spiel, I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll see you guys later. Bye!!
> 
> ~Butterlover328


	9. Day 9: Blue Screen of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's computer is experiencing problems right as he's supposed to upload a video. Maybe a certain glitch can help...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Butterlover328 here with another Egotober story (finally). Fun fact, I actually finished this story last Friday during school, but since I didn't have my laptop last weekend (I went camping and didn't bring it) and I was busy this week, I wasn't able to post it until today. I also have another story that I'm going to post later today, as well as another story that's about halfway done. So depending on how everything goes, you might get three stories today!! Anyways, I'm going to stop rambling, so I hope you enjoy the story, and I'll see you guys soon with the next story. Bye!!
> 
> ~Butterlover328

"Oh come on, this can't be  _happening_  right now!!" Jack exclaimed, slapping his computer to try to get it to work. The stupid machine had bugged out  _right_  as he was uploading a video, and if he didn't get it to work soon, the video was going to be late and he would have to break his schedule  _again._

 

The desktop hummed as the fans worked double-time to cool down the processor, but then suddenly cut out as the system shut off. Jack let out a sigh in frustration and ran a hand through his already messy hair. He had hoped a simple reboot of his computer would work, but that doesn't seem to be the case.

 

He pulled out his phone, prepared to send out a tweet explaining that the video would be late due to technical issues when he heard a voice whisper to him.

 

_"I can fix it, you know."_

 

Jack rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the voice. "You're a virus, Anti. That's the exact  _opposite_  of what I need on my computer now. Plus, aren't you more of a parasite than a computer program??"

 

_"I'm whatever your fans want me to be."_  The being answered. Jack knew he was right. Whatever the community decided he was, that's what Anti would be, and the more attention he had, the more powerful he became.

 

"What do you want, Anti??" He asked, not in the mood to play games with the Tulpa. His day had gone from bad to worse, and  _this_  was just the icing on the cake.

 

_"How about a deal?? I'll go in and fix your computer, and in return, I want to make another video."_  Anti murmured, his voice growing louder as he came closer and closer to the surface.

 

Jack shot up from his chair, turning to the mirror he had placed in the room for this reason. "What?! You just had a video come out two months ago!! The community  _still_  hasn't recovered from that!!"

 

His reflection stared at him from the mirror, showing Anti's displeasure.  _"That old fart Dark came out with a multi-part series on m̷̧y͜ ҉͝͏b͠͡i̴r̷͘t̡͜h͏̨͟d҉̕a̸̶y͟!!_ " The being screamed, his voice constantly changing it's pitch as he threw his tantrum. _"He tore all the attention away from me and I want to make him p̵̸̧͟a͏̨̨̕͞y̵̴͠. He'll soon regret ę͠͝xi̸s͢t̡͡i͘͏̵n̕g̡̛ once I'm through with him!!"_

 

"Uh, huh. And how do you plan on doing  _that_??" Jack asked, crossing his arms as he glared defiantly at Anti's reflection. "You haven't even done anything to build up power, and even if you had, you can only appear for a few minutes before you're too exhausted and you lose control again!!"

 

_"This time will be d̶͘i̷f͡fe҉҉r̢͏e̛͠n̛t͏̡҉!!"_  Anti sneered, his eyes black with fury.  _"I'll beat him at his own stupid g͜͟a̢̛m̛e͞͡!!"_

 

Jack massaged his temple, the stress from the long day and having Anti scream at him causing a headache to form behind his eyes. "Look, if you shut up and fix my computer, I'll let you take control for a full day, alright?? You can use that time however you like, as long as you don't kill or maim anyone, but as soon as those 24 hours are up, I get control again. Is that clear??"

 

The demon grinned to himself, feeling smug about his victory. " _C҉̛͜ry̷̛ş̴̡t̶a͜͞l͝."_

 

"Alright, just get on with it then," Jack stated, gesturing with his hand towards the computer.

 

_Gladly."_

 

Jack felt a weird buzzing sensation build up in his right arm, almost like it had fallen asleep, and soon black and green sparks were springing from his fingertips. He felt a sharp tug forward as the sparks  _jumped_  at his computer, and when the pins and needles were gone from his arm, he rubbed it to dissipate the feeling as Anti slipped past the firewalls.

 

Now all he could do was wait and hope that Anti was telling the truth.

 

The blue screen of the computer mocked him for ages, and Jack wondered what was taking so long as he checked the time on his phone and realized several minutes had passed since Anti invaded his computer. He ended up checking the jacksepticeye tag on Tumblr and reblogging a few things to let the community know he wasn't dead, (He snorted in irony as he thought that right when he reblogged an Anti fanart without a caption. He might as well help the glitch a bit since he was doing him a favor.) as he waited for Anti to finish.

 

Finally, Anti jumped back into his body, a wave of exhaustion overwhelming Jack as the glitch entered his host once more. His knees buckled and he grabbed onto his recording chair to stabilize himself.

 

"What the hell was that?!" Jack exclaimed, still reeling from the sensation. He felt dizzy, and spots were dancing in front of his eyes as he fought to stay conscious.

 

_"I'm tired, okay?? That took a lot more energy than I thought, and my powers aren't as strong as usual due to Dark and his f͡ų͞͝c̵̸͘k̢̛i̸n̵g̛ pr̢͝o͟j̸͡e̡c҉̵t͞."_ Anti growled, though his voice was faint.

 

"So, is it fixed??"

 

_"Yeah, it's fixed. You better thank me, I had to fucking fight those creepy android minions of Dark to fix that shit. Apparently, he didn't want me to interrupt his little_ pr̢͝o͟j̸͡e̡c҉̵t͞ _, so he had them install that virus on your computer, forgetting that you were on tour during that shit."_

 

"Thank you."

 

The words slipped from his mouth subconsciously, and both of them stopped short. Had Jack really just  _thanked_ the demon in his head?? Neither of them knew how to respond, and an awkward silence filled the room.

 

Eventually, Anti broke the silence, eager to move on.  _"I'm checking out, I'm too tired to take control at this point. I'll use that day you promised me later this week when I get my energy back, so you can warn whoever you want about it before I take control."_

 

"Y-yeah, I'll do that. Uh, goodnight, I guess??" Jack stuttered.

 

Silence.

 

"Okay," Jack said, taking a deep breath to calm down as he ran a hand through his hair. "That was weird."

 

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and sat back down in his chair, hoping to get back into the normality of editing and uploading, when he noticed that Anti had already put the video up.

 

Suddenly, his phone started blowing up with notifications from his social media.  _That's funny_ , He thought, picking it up.  _I thought I turned off notifications for that._

 

He got a nagging feeling in his gut and decided to check the description for the video. He clicked on it, and there it was in the familiar zalgo text.

 

"D̴̡͞i͘ḑ ͘y̕o͟u̶ ̷r͟e̛͠͝a̷̡͘l̷ly̛͝ ̕͟th̡i͏͢͡n͏͘͡k̶͘͝ ͢͞y̴̨̧o͞͡u̷̡ ̛͡͠c̨o͏u͘l͜d҉̡҉ ͘͟r̸̴͏e̕p҉̡͜l̢a҉c̴e̴ ̸̷m͢e?͜?̨̨"

 

"ANTI!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you so much for reading this story!! I hope that you enjoyed it. Fun fact, I'm posting this just after Jack announced that it's Jackieboy Man, not Jackaboy Man as I originally thought, so I'm going to change that really quickly in Light of the Moon before I post the next story. Anyways, I will see you in a few minutes for Day 10 of Egotober!! Bye!!
> 
> ~Butterlover328


	10. Day 10: H̨͡Ȩ̵͘͟ ̷̛͢͡͏R̡͜͢E̵͟͏T҉̧̢͞U̢̡͠͞R͏̶̡͠N̴͞S̴̡͡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Anti's birthday, and he's going to celebrate the only way he knows how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Butterlover328 here with another Egotober story!! I know I said I would get this out yesterday, but I was running late and had to go to work, so it's coming out today instead. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and I'll see you guys later. Bye!!
> 
> ~Butterlover328

“Jack~” A voice called softly in the dark. Jack groaned, not wanting to escape the peaceful slumber.

 

“Jack.” The voice grew louder, a twinge of annoyance lingering in it’s tone. Slowly, Jack started to awaken, steadily becoming more aware of the close proximity of the voice, though he still refused to open his eyes.

 

“I know you’re a̕҉w҉̡a͘k̴̛͝e͜, Jack. Why don’t you show me those baby blues??” The voice rang out, drawing him further and further away from the safety of sleep. He started to struggle, finally recognizing the voice and desperately wanting to hide in the darkness of sleep. He didn’t want to wake up, didn’t want to return to the cold, harsh reality he was sure he would find himself in.

 

But he had no choice.

 

Pain exploded on his cheek, snapping his head to the side as he finally came to. Jack forced himself to keep his head up, even as his cheek started to burn from the impact. Glaring defiantly at the source of the voice, he silently wished that this was a dream instead.

 

“Aww, there they are. Still full of that irritating h̕͞o̷͡p҉̕͟e̕, I see. Don’t worry, I’ll b͡r̴e̡͡a͏͞k̸͢҉ you of that soon enough.” The owner of the voice stated ominously, the shadows hiding his expression.

 

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes in response. He was starting to get really tired of these games.

 

“Anti, where the fuck am I??” He asked, unwilling to let the being out of his sight.

 

The demon let out a short giggle that sent chills running down Jack’s spine, though he refused to acknowledge it.

 

“You mean you don’t recognize it?? I mean, it’s only the _p̧͜ri̷̶̛s̨͡o̴̶̸n͝_ you’ve kept me trapped in for all these years.” Anti’s face falls flat as his tone darkens, glitching in and out of existence.

 

Jack took a quick glance around before returning his gaze to the glitch. “Nope, still don’t remember.” He knew he was being obstinate, but he couldn’t help it. It was the only way he could keep fighting, even if he knew he would only get hurt in the end.

 

“We’re in your mind, Jack.”

 

“W-what??” Jack’s bravado was thrown off by Anti’s statement. How could he be in his mind?? The last thing he remembered was going to record another episode of Bio Inc Redemption, and suddenly feeling sick.

 

Then he remembered what had happened.

 

“You- you _poisoned_ me!!” Jack exclaimed, throwing himself forward to attack Anti. He stopped short when he felt resistance on his wrists and ankles, preventing him from getting closer to the demon. It was only then he realized he was chained to the wall.

 

Anti giggled as he watched Jack struggle, knowing that his efforts were futile. “I wouldn’t say that.” He stated. “ _I҉n̡̕f̶ȩ̶c҉t͜e̡d̵_ is a better word, I believe.”

 

“Why are you doing this?? Can’t you just leave me alone??” Jack asked, despair creeping into his tone.

 

“I’m doing this because your _f̶҉ą͟͝n͏s̷͜_ made me this way!! Their sick, twisted minds have made me just as _ḑ̴i̡͠s̶͝g̕u̧s̡̨͢t҉̡ing̶͘_ as them!!” The glitch exploded, finally breaking the cold, cruel facade to showcase the true rage hidden underneath.

 

Jack lunged towards Anti again, the chains preventing him from reaching the demon. “Don’t talk about the community that way!!” He exclaimed, straining to get closer to the glitch.

 

“Why?? Because you’re too scared to learn the truth?? They haven’t even t̶r͠i͘҉͝e͟d͞҉ to save you!! They think it would be better for you to d̶҉i̢e̴͟ than escape my control!!”

 

“That’s a lie!! They believe in me, just like I believe in them!!” Jack refused to listen to the demon. The glitch was lying to him, he had to be!! There was no way in hell the community would give up like that. Their spirits were too strong to break.

 

“Fine, if you’re too _ignorant_ to believe me, then perhaps I’ll just have to s͘h̶o҉̸w̨ you!!” Anti spat out.

 

Jack watched warily as the being closed his eyes, glitching viciously as he summoned his powers.

 

“Oh Sam~, come out and heed your m͝҉̨a̢͘s̸͏t̕er̵̵̴.”

 

“Sam??” Jack asked curiously, wondering why the demon was calling for his friend.

 

The eye drooped as he flew through the darkness, an invisible string pulling him to the glitch.

 

Jack gasped as he caught sight of his friend. The eyeball was no longer the green and blue ball of joy he knew. Instead, Sam was an inky black, his red iris peeking out in the darkness. The sparkle normally present in his pupil was dull, as if all the life had been sucked out of him.

 

“What did you do to him?!?!” Jack asked, aghast at his friend’s fate. Anti grinned, grabbing hold of Sam and petting him to mock Jack further.

 

“What, you don’t like my little m̷̕͢a̡k̶̶̢eơv̸̵ę̵ŗ͢?? I thought you would’ve enjoyed the change, it really suits him.”

 

Jack pulled against his restraints, the ice cold shackles cutting into his wrists. He didn’t care about the pain, even as he felt the blood run down his arms. All he cared about was getting to Sam, whether it was through his words or his actions.

 

“Sam!! You’ve got to snap out of it!! This isn’t you!!” Jack exclaimed, trying to reach his friend. No matter what Anti showed him, he still had hope that the real Sam was still in there. He just had to find a way to reach him.

 

“Aww, isn’t that s̕w͢͠҉ee̴t̛??” Anti cooed, the sound of his voice grating against Jack’s ears. “You really think you can save him. You’re t͟͟oo̴͢ ̸̨̢l̴͢͡a҉t̕e̶͜.̸͘͠. Just like you’re too late to save that d̵o͏̢͘c̢t͠o҉r̴͡.”

 

“Let them go, Anti!! This is between you and me, no one else!! Leave them out of this!!”  Jack shouted defiantly, his spirit strong as he refused to let Anti sense his fear.

 

“It was, until the doctor thought he could s̢͠a̵v͘͢e͟͝͠ ͢͠y̢҉o͏̵̛u̷!!” Anti snarled.

 

Jack stopped short, his mind reeling as he tried to absorb all this new information.

“...Henrik tried to save me??”

 

Anti’s grip on Sam relaxed as Jack’s question caught him by surprise, and the eye sped away as soon as he was free, though neither Jack nor Anti noticed, their focus centered on each other.

 

“You really don’t know, do you??” Anti asked, his voice quieter than before.

 

Jack shook his head in response. “No, I don’t.”

 

What Anti did next shook Jack to the core. While he wouldn’t have been shocked had Anti grown angry and attacked him, or mocked him at Schneeplestein or Sam’s expense, the demon did none of those things.

 

He laughed.

 

It started with a small giggle, slowly growing louder and hysterical as Anti gripped his hair, eventually changing into shrieks of pain and despair. Jack could only watch in silence as the remnants of Anti’s sanity shattered before him, and he was unable to help in any way.

 

Finally, Anti spoke, his voice breaking constantly and interrupting himself as he continued to giggle.

 

“So all this time we cried out to you, we laughed with you, we scr̶҉e̶͡ąm̡e̸̕d̵̢ at you, and you couldn’t h͏͘͜e̕͝a͝r̸͝ ̷̕͠us͡??” He asked, his voice rising sharply at the end.

 

Dread trickled into Jack’s gut as he finally realized just how _broken_ the being in front of him truly was, and his throat closed, preventing him from speaking even if he had known what to say.

 

“I tortured him, I tortured them all, _just_ so you could hear it, and you s̕͏t̕͜i̧͢ļl͏̶ didn’t acknowledge us!! You a̛͏b҉ąnd̛o҉ne̶͞d͡ them, just like you abandoned _me_!!”

 

“I’m sorry!! I didn’t know!!” Jack exclaimed, panicking as the urge to run grew stronger. But he was trapped, and there was nowhere to hide.

 

“Sorry isn’t e͟no҉u̷gh̵͏!! You say you care, and yet had you _really_ cared about them, you would’ve heard their screams as I k̸i̷l͜l̢e̶͝d͜͏͜ them and everybody they ever cared about!!”

 

Jack felt sick. There was no way Anti was telling the truth, right?? He couldn’t have killed all of them, someone had to have escaped Anti’s grasp.

 

But then they would’ve found him, and he hadn’t heard from any of the others in weeks.

 

“What’s the matter, Jack?? Are you finally realizing how you’ve fa̢i̶l͠e͢͜͡d̶̨ them?? Or do you want some _more_ p̷ro҉o̕f̕͟??” Anti asked, pulling out a round burlap sack. He tossed it to Jack, who hadn’t been expecting it and fumbled as he caught it. Once he had a good grasp on it, Jack glanced at the demon, hesitating to see what was inside.

 

“Go on, open it. Wį̸ţn҉̡es҉̧s̡͏̕ what you’ve done for us, since you claim to ç̡a̛҉r͟ę͜ so much.” Anti demanded.

 

Jack swallowed nervously as he slowly peeled away the fabric, his mind coming up with several horrible and grotesque images of what the contents inside were.

 

What he got was so much worse than he ever imagined.

 

Jack screeched and threw the sack as far away from him as possible, bile rising up in his throat as he clenched his eyes shut, desperately trying to wipe the grisly sight away from his memory. His knees buckled from underneath him, causing him to collapse to the unforgiving ground that cut into his skin.

 

Chase’s severed head rolled out of the sack, only to be stopped by Anti’s foot trapping it like it was a soccer ball.

 

“What’s wrong, S̸͘͘͜͞e͏̶͢͢a̶̧̕͟n͟͢?? Are you just going to abandon him a̶͘g̴̕a̸̕͟i̵n̴??” Anti growled, his eyes blackened with rage.

 

Jack could only gape at the head, not even acknowledging that Anti had used his real name. All the color drained from his face as nausea overwhelmed him, and he rolled to the side as he heaved, the contents of his stomach spilling onto the floor. He was shaking uncontrollably, his body weak as he struggled to breathe.

 

“How do you feel, knowing this is all your fault?? You could’ve stopped this, after all, if only you were pa̧͝y͝i͘n̷̶͢g̷͢ a̕ţt̕e̛n͟͠҉t͏̛ion̢.

 

“But you don’t care. You just stayed in your happy little b̕͜u̶͡bb̢̨l̛e͟͝ as the others died horrible, g̴u͏t͞-̶͞w̧r̶̵͡e̶͞nc̕͡h̴̢i̛͡n͟g deaths.

 

“And do you want to know what the w̶͠o͜r͜͡s̸̡͡t͏͟ part is??” Anti asked, blindsiding Jack as he gripped his chin, forcing him to meet his eyes.

 

“They all died thinking that you would s͏͏҉a̛͘͢v̢͟͞͡҉e̶̶͘͢ ̸̨t̷̛h̴̵͠e̶͡͡m͢͏̢͟. But you didn’t. So tell me, Sean, who’s the r͠e̵̷͟a̛͏̴̛͟l͡͝ villain here?? Me, or you??"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the story!! I'm sorry for the major cliffhanger, but I had no clue how to continue this, so I just decided to stop fighting with it and post it already. Also, since I'm 18 days behind on Egotober, I think I'm either going to be skipping the days aimed towards Mark's and Ethan's egos and focus on the ones that I can create scenarios for Jack's egos. I really didn't want to do this, but there are several of these prompts that there's no way to write for Jack's egos, and with NaNoWriMo starting in a few days, I need to start focusing on that project rather than this. I'm probably going to write and post some Egotober stories and count it as NaNoWriMo because of how far behind I am, but we'll see. Anyways, I've got to get ready for work, so I'll see you guys later. Bye!!
> 
> ~Butterlover328


End file.
